Musical Life
by Ghostly Hamburger
Summary: A collection of songfics I've written.


Wrote this a while ago. Was deleted. So I rewrote it.

I don't own DP. Or the song.

* * *

Slipping Through My Fingers

Jazz's POV

I drove Danny to school again today. I was hoping I could talk to him, get him to open up, maybe tell me about his powers. But no such luck. Danny stayed silent and sullen the whole trip.

Currently, he's getting out of the car. Once out, he turns and waves goodbye to me, then is suddenly pulled away by his friends, possibly to fight some ghost.

_Schoolbag in hand, he leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile  
I watch him go with a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while_

Sooner than later, I'll be going off to college. And I'll start seeing Danny less and less. I wish I could get to know my little brother better before then.

_The feeling that I'm losing him forever  
And without really entering his world_

Thankfully, sometimes I'm able to share a joke or a smile with Danny. Sometimes Danny seems to like having me as a sister. But those moments are rare.

_I'm glad whenever I can share his laughter  
That funny little boy_

I want to spend more time with Danny. Spending time with him, I feel....well, it's hard to explain, but complete. Danny's someone I can care for, someone I can always look out for.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time_

Danny and I were a lot closer before the accident. Now with his powers, he's so distant. I wish I could understand what he's going through, but it's impossible.

_Do I really see what's in his mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
He keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time_

Whenever I do have a chance to talk with Danny, I just let it go. Like this morning, for example. Mom and Dad had left early, so that just left me and Danny. But I was too tired to think, let alone talk.

_Sleep in our eyes, him and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake, I let precious time go by  
Then when he's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt I can't deny_

I try to spend more time with Danny, I really do. Every time something exciting comes into town, like that Ember concert a while ago, I try to go with him. However, something always comes up, like him going with Tucker and Sam, or a ghost, or in the case of the Ember concert, we were grounded.

_What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
Well, some of that we did but most we didn't  
And why I just don't know_

I'm glad that Danny's got a social life, even if it is a small one, I just feel as if he has no time for his family. But hey, life isn't fair.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it_

Some might say I care too much about my brother. Do you blame me? I barely have a social life, my 'friends' only hang out with me because I'm smart. They use me to get good grades, and, well, I'm using them to get sort of popular. Of course, being smart makes me a 'nerd'. So I can't be totally popular.

So with a small social life, I just concentrate on Danny. Helping him. Looking out for him. It's what big sisters are for.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in his mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
He keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time_

When we were younger, Danny and I were inseparable. We did everything together. Or so I've been told. I can't remember.

I wish I could remember, but I didn't begin to keep a diary until junior high started.

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers_

I just want to spend more time with my little brother.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

Dang, there's the bell. I'm late for class.

I get out of the car and walk towards the school. As I near the doors, something flies over my head. Perhaps a bird, or a butterfly. But no. It's the ghostly form of my little brother.

_Schoolbag in hand he leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_


End file.
